


Don't Go

by VergilIsBabe



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, i did research on Romanian flowers, just for this, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe
Summary: Prompt:request for Alucard and a suicidal vampire s/o, some fluff at the end please?go request at : castlevaniahcblog.tumblr.com





	Don't Go

You were ‘close’ to Alucard since you were a vampire, and he was a dhampir. Growing up, your family constantly brought up Dracula, since you lived his territory. You only met Alucard a handful of times in the past. He would be there in the back on his mother’s clinic studying. On occasion when the appointment wasn’t about you, you would try to converse with him or look over his shoulder to read his books. 

That all changed though after his mother’s death, which was understandable. When you joined up with the travelers that would end Dracula’s reign, you thought it would be different. You only felt like a hindrance to the group, as well as doing looked by others. You didn’t feel like you were pulling your weight amongst the others. 

Trevor was so strong and could kill anything with his whip and bare hands. Sypha was a beautiful speaker with talented magical abilities. She could translate ancient languages. Alucard was perfect at everything. Anything you could do, he could do better and beyond. Even Trevor and Sypha had their own advantages against him. 

You were nothing. Just a black sheep.

It was time to settle down for the night. Everyone sitting by the fire talking about the events that just transpired throughout the day. Everyone looked so happy. They were laughing. Though you couldn’t bring yourself to do the same. Letting out a small sigh, you got up from the ground.

“Where you goin’ off to? Off to go be moody somewhere else?” Trevor gave you a slight look of concern. 

“Trevor.” Sypha’s voice was stern. Then she looked back at you with the same expression. “Are you okay, (Y/N)? You seem a little out of it.”

You mustered a small smile and nodded. “I’m just going out for a small walk. Enjoy the night and so on. You know vampire things.”

“Who’s your next victim?”

Trevor! That was rude!”

Oddly enough Alucard was quiet. He just stared at you with a blank expression. Watching as you walked away while Trevor and Sypha were arguing. He knew that something was off. He could feel it. 

The air was cold. The twigs crunched underneath your boots. You pulled your cloak closer to your body in hopes of warming yourself up. Not that you would need it soon. As you walked by some trees, you broke off a decent sized branch. It was sharp and hard enough to do its job. 

You stopped at an opening into a beautiful small meadow, you’re soon to be final resting place. Blue and pink Hedge Bindweed flowers on the sides of trees. Purple Vetch flowers, various kinds of Bellflower, clusters of Soapwort, and other kinds of vegetation. A light frost covered the vegetation. 

You stood in a spot that you felt comfortable in. You took off your cloak and set it on the ground. You grabbed the branch you intended on using as a stake. You held it out in front of you. The edge pointed towards your heart. Tears streamed down your face.   
‘This would bring happiness to the others. They don’t need me. I only slow them down.’ 

A gloved hand held onto the stake with you, and another hand was placed on your lower back. The hand in front of you lowering the branch, and dropping it. The hand coming up onto your farthest shoulder. Your whole body was frozen, and not because of the cold. 

“Why? Why would you think about doing this to yourself is okay? Cause it’s not.” Alucard’s calming voice rang through your ears. The tone was sad and angry. 

You broke down crying in front of him on your knees. The man who you admired in every way. He just crouched down onto the ground and held you close. His hand rubbing your back in soothing circles. 

“Never be afraid to come to me in your time of need. I will always be here.” His calm voice made you look up and into his eyes. He had a small warm smile on his face. 

“You’re cold. Let’s put this back on. Then we can head back if you’d like, or we can stay here for a bit.”

Alucard grabbed your hand and pulled you onto your feet. He didn’t let go as he walked towards the camp. The peaceful walk was cut as soon as you got back to camp. 

“So, how was the vampire sex?”

“Trevor!”

You and Alucard laughed and sat by the carriage. Alucard pulled a blanket over the both of you. You both creating your own warmth. His arm was tightly wrapped around your waist. His head on top of yours. You closed your eyes and took in his scent. 

“If you ever need help just come for me. I’ll take care of you.” He whispered into your ear. “Go to sleep. I’ll keep watch.”


End file.
